Professional writing
Professional Writers A professional writer is someone who has been paid for work that they have written. Professional writing is/as rhetorical Professional writing is connected to the concept of rhetoric. Rhetoric focuses on informing or persuading an audience, and a successful professional writer is able to create interest in their audience. Moreover, this is combined with the aspects of the professional world which is typically done within a professional atmosphere, be it a workplace or as freelance work, created by someone who has knowledge and skills at writing and comprehends the wide range of requirements needed to successfully create the pieces being composed. An example of a professional writer is Blair Williams. One of the main principles of rhetoric, when applied to the work of professional writers, is the art of effective communication and creating authoritative arguments. Professional writing in other fields Even if a student does not plan on writing as their career, they must still prepare for the inevitable writing for their career. Any professional field will require some form of writing, therefore a background in professional writing will never be wasted. Some instances where professional writing may be used in other career fields include the following examples: Law - Case studies -Briefs - Client correspondence Science and Engineering - Lab reports - Journal articles - Technical reports - Experimental procedures and logs - Grant proposals Retail - Advertisement - Marketing analyses - Inventory reports - Damage reports Entertainment - Recording contracts - Project proposals - Reviews - Website authoring Nearly all professions require written documents; in other words,all staff members produce written documentation of their work. Whether it be a fast food chain looking for additional web development, a law firm editing legal documents, or perhaps even a musical venue looking for someone to create flyers and posters on a regular basis; a professional writer can fit into any organization. Professional writers are specifically valuable in the workplace for their many talents including communication skills, creativity, technological proficiency, and other social skills. Professional writing as compared to other majors Professional writing, particularly as an undergraduate major, is most often confused with English and/or Journalism due to their similar skill groupings and classes. English courses often include classes in professional writing and professional composition, emphasizing a clear and technical approach to writing. However, the majors begin to differ in that English has a larger focus on the reading and analysis of literature. Traditionally as well, writing within an English major revolves around the creation of essays and critiques, besides creative writing such as poetry and fiction. Journalism, while retaining the conciseness that is characteristic to most professional writing documents, tends to produce short and fact-based articles rather than the more in-depth reports within professional writing. Professional writers tend to have more specific and varied audiences with a focus more specific than facts alone. Professional writing involves advanced writing skills with an emphasis on writing in digital environments (e.g., web authoring, multimedia writing), evaluating rhetorical techniques to tailor writing to specific audiences, and requires proficiency in writing in a professional atmosphere such as the workplace for a company or professional organizations. Further reading *Writing in the Age of Distraction, professional writing advice from author Cory Doctorow Category:Writing techniques